Dinosaurs, Magic, What's next?
by Kulibri
Summary: What happens when Valkyrie and Tanith came through an anomaly and met the ARC team? And why do Tanith and Abby know each other? Be ready for teasing, friendship, butt-kicking, magic, action, ...


Hi everyone!

This is my first fanfiction in English. In English you ask? Well, I'm German, so be prepared for mistakes. I do my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or Skulduggery Pleasant! (Whyyyy?)

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Cain, how long has it been?" asked Sanguine as he stood with Dusk, Springheeled Jack and two other criminals in front of Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher. „Well, it must be fifteen years at last."

Valkyrie wanted to say something, but he spoke again before she had the chance to. "Don't say it. I know it's been a while. Look at you. You're so grown-up now … You must be … what? In the middle of your thirties now, don't you?"

"_Seriously_? Tell me you're kidding and not really that dumb."

"The second one, Val. The second one!" Through Tanith already have had her revenge on Sanguine and the things he had done to her, when she was processed, she still was really angry at him. Valkyrie couldn't blame her.

"Time slows behind bars." said Skulduggery and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, but not that fast! I mean, _hello_? That was only three years ago. I'm twenty tree!"

"Men." Valkyrie and Tanith murmured.

"Well, it isn't my fault, that I'm a bit confused. It was you who put me in prison! Well, and now we're actually at the point I wanted to talk about."

Now, that the happy conversation was over, the fight began. Skulduggery lashed out at Dusk, Jack ran at Tanith, Fletcher and Ghastly fought the other to guys, whose names Valkyrie had forgotten, and Sanguine was left for her. _What a surprise_, she thought dryly.

She ducked the first punch, blocked a low kick, but couldn't catch the elbow, which would have broken her collarbone, if it weren't for her clothes. She silently thanked Ghastly for the probably thousandth time.

She throw a combination of punches at him, which he all managed to duck apart from he last one and got hit right on his nose. He screamed and stumbled back. She pushed at the air and Sanguine was thrown off his feet. He normally would have hit a wall, but on fields those were rather uncommon.

A few years ago, she would have looked around at the time Sanguine gathered himself, and would have seen that Dusk was throwing back Skulduggery, Fletcher was hitting his guy with a baseball bat, the other guys was battered by Ghastly's punches and Jack had to do a backtuck out of Tanith reach, only to be hit by Sanguine square in the face. Luckily, she had learned out of her mistakes. She watched Sanguine the whole time and instead of getting distracted by her friends, she got distracted otherwise. Right behind Sanguine a glowering ball-like light appeared out of nowhere. It was at least two meters high and looked like it was made of broken glass. _What the hell was that_?

Well, and because of said distraction, she didn't hear Skulduggery shouting out a warning and Valkyrie turned in that moment the bomb went off.

A massive jolt went through her body as she flew backwards. Light exploded in front of her eyes, her ears rang and she was thrown towards the glowering light. Her body cramped and she expected to be sliced open by the glass or whatever that was. Instead Valkyrie flew right through it and landed hard on cement. Pain exploded and she screamed as she noticed how her left shoulder was dislocated. She gritted her teeth and began to swear loudly.

The young mage heard someone groan and she opened her eyers lightly only to notice that they weren't on the field anymore. She couldn't make out a lot, thanks to the still dancing light in front of her eyes. Clear however, was the fact that they weren't on said field anymore.

"What the ...?" Tanith spoke out loud what Valkyrie thought. She wanted to lean on her elbow to get a better view of their surrounding, but only managed to move a little bit due to the pain in her shoulder and then lowered herself back on her back. She grunted. There was only one possible explanation for this.

"Damn it, Fletcher! Because of your fucking teleporting my freaking shoulder is now dislocated!" she shouted and closed her eyes tight as a new wave of pain hit her.

„Er... Val?" Tanith tried to interrupt. Apparently she notices, that Valkyrie was about to explode.

"You idiot!" she swore, her eyes still closed. "Do you even think for _one second_? How did you-?"

"Valkyrie!"

"Tanith, no. First I'm going to finish off Fletcher until he isn't-"

"Damn it, _Valkyrie_!"

"_What_?!" she asked, opened her eyes and took in their situation.

"Oh!" They were surrounded by approximately fifteen soldiers holding them at gunpoint. "Well that's new." she stated from down there.

They were on an empty car park. Well, except the multiple soldiers. They wore black uniforms and their weapons looked somehow strange. Like tazers, maybe. However, Valkyrie wasn't very fond of the idea of being shot by that either.

„Who are you?" came voice from the right. The man wore civilian clothes, had short brown-red-ish hair and hold Taniths sword in his left hand. She must have have most it though the explosion.

He must have just arrived, because behind him other people got out of a black SUV, also wearing civils. A man with black hair, which came to his shoulders and a small blond woman, both holding smaller version of the guns/tazers. They has their backs to them, so Valkyrie couldn't make out more. Another soldier, she assumed who might have the command over the others, and a brown-haired woman came to stand next to the man, who had spoken.

"Ah, starting right with the business I see." Valkyrie sighed. This was all a bit surreal. Somehow she managed to get to her feet without causing too much pain in her shoulder.

"You see, you might won't believe us but we … erm … I actually don't know exactly … but I think we came through there." She answered, pointing to the light behind her. The people in front of them didn't seem particular surprised. In fact they didn't show any kind of reaction. _O-kay!_

"We don't mean any harm, if it's that what you are wondering. So, you can lower your weapons and we can talk like normal civilized people." Valkyrie added after a short hesitation.

"Are we supposed to believe this?" said the soldier raising an eyebrow. "Just look at you. You came flying through the anomaly like you've probably been hit by an explosion. You have cut everywhere and tomorrow you'll be bruised there too, which only confirms my theory. And if that's weren't enough, you carry a sword and a gun with you and act like this whole situation isn't a bit out of the ordinary." Only now Valkyrie noticed that her Revolver was gone and in the hand of the soldier. Maybe this situation wasn't that easily handed as she thought it would be.

"Well, .. er." came Taniths voice.

"_Tanith_?" someone gasped. It was the blonde which had only turned around at the sound of Taniths voice and now starred at her.

"_Abby_?" said her best friend completely flustered. 'Abby', as Tanith had called her, dropped her gun and run at Tanith who immediately wrapped her arms around her. Okay, who the hell was that?


End file.
